War of the Gods
by Valkariekain
Summary: So, ummm, my name is Jaxein. My story is the one where i go of to create an army that will protect the mortals of earth from the ultimate threat. The War of the Gods, the Egyptians first suspected it, then the Greek, it spread to the Norse and so on. Thing is I am not your ordinary demigod...so you think I am up to the challenge? Good thing I get to bring some known friends with me
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Chiron, if you have any love of living, then please, let me in the camp border! I can help you all!"

"Miss, I am deeply sorry, but only Greek demi gods are allowed in this camp's boarders."

"I can stop it. The next war, I may be the only one too. Only I have the power to stop it. Not even the gods can. Only I can stop the War of the Gods."

**_I OWN NOTHING. THIS ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. WELL EXEPT FOR THE PLOT. THAT IS MINE!_**

I am a jerk. An idiot, a helpless girl mixed up in this world of crazy. That is how I was born to be. I had a backup plan. The Kane's wouldn't let me into Brooklyn House, the Romans hated me, well the Norse…they don't really have any camps. This was my last earthly choice. I refused to go back to father. Sure, he was loving and caring, and had created the universe, but I needed something more. He knew I would have to leave. I was telling the truth when I said only I could stop the War of the Gods. I am the most powerful 'demigod' ever. In truth, I shouldn't exist, but in my truth, I came here to recruit. The big war I have mentioned. It won't happen for a couple of millennia. So I need to convince them all, Percy, Annebeth, Nico, Tyson, Grover all of them, the ghosts too, Beckendorf, Selene, Zoe, Bianca, all of them. The Roman's the Egyptians, the Norse, the Chinese, every last demigod, godling, magical being, every of them.

Oh, by the way my name is Jaxein. I am the daughter of Chaos, if you hadn't already guessed. My plan is simple, my second in command and I will recruit, train, and give out immortality to all those who join our force. His name is, well that's not important **(A/N in other words, I don't have one for him yet….Luka, Chris, Austin, or Draco…yea two are fake and two are real. But not telling which is which XD)** I had to find out where to go. What camp would we be able to start in, how we would get their trust, and so on. It was decided that since my comrade was from Greek decent (well it is really a bit more complicated than that but…) we would try a camp he would fit into. Well, okay, that's a lie, while he went ahead and joined the camp, I went around to find if any of the other places would welcome us, guess not. When I got into camp I used my telepathic powers to reach out to him and arrange a meeting. Well, that worked, his parent still didn't know he existed so he and I were both in the Hermes cabin together. We ate together at meal times. The camp just thought it was because we were now the only unclaimed demigods; I mean we are both 16, way past claiming rites. It's just, well Chaos still has no place here, and well….ummmm….my comrade is the son of one of the forgotten gods. So not many demigods exist like him. Then again I did recruit him over 1500 years ago but…. Oh wait! Did I forget to tell you that? We are immortal at 16. Never aging, to be honest it kinda sucks. We can't ever drink…or really drive, or go to cool clubs. Well, not the legal ways at least, let's just leave it at that shall we?

So it kinda sucks when you have more powers than the gods, and you can't even brag about it. I mean, it really sucks. Like majorly. I have to pretend I don't know anything, so that I have a reason to go to the classes. Oh, and sorry, but Percy's sword attack was all wrong, he came from the top, and you always strike from side to top to side, not the other way around. Aside from that, the rest of these mortals know what they are doing; except for when they go to play capture the flag. I was put on guard, and the say no magic weapons, well they said nothing about mental magic, like wards around our flag. So for the first time in a very long time, the team with the Hermes cabin won, only because we used our mental Chaos magic to let them slip in unseen, and us be able to constantly guard our flag, of course with magic, but who cares. Percy and Annebeth are always switching teams, Poseidon and Athena cabins MUST be on the same team, or else two of the best players are down, because they refuse to fight each other. This time they were with the Hermes cabin, and knew that their strategy had nothing to do with winning. Nothing at all indeed.

I always feel like I need to explain myself. I don't know why, but know that time in the story has popped up. My name is Jaxein, and I am the only daughter of Chaos. I am the one who took the brunt of the world when it fell, and showed them light when they were to stand back up, I was the light it the dark. My nick name when I was a 'young' child was Lunecint. I showed the gods how to control mortals, all of the gods, not just Greek, or Egyptian, or Norse, all of them. I have been there as long as the world, as long as the gods have. It kinda got boring for my dad and me, so we 'expanded our territories' that was our way of saying that we needed more to look after, to create and destroy. So when Father told me I should start back here to recruit for my 'ultimate army of Chaos' I nearly fainted with joy. Earth has always been my favorite planet. The people here are so much more civilized than the rest of the universe. It is quit sad really. This planet was our test; we made the rest of the planets and their inhabitants more developed. They should have been planning attacks on earth, hades, even on us! But they are so much more worried that the others will come for them, they have forgotten to live. Forgotten why they were made, to serve my father. To be ready to be called to war when we needed them, and be ready to go in a flash, that is why I am starting here, if mortals can see reasoning, then hades, 'aliens' should be able to as well right?

My theory will have to wait, father is calling a conference, comrade and I will have to make a break for it, before we are 'chaotically called' as we say. So in other words we become shimmering beams of black energy, and appear where ever Chaos wants us. I hate it when he does that. I really, honestly do. When the rest went to bed, we snuck out and went into the woods where we set up a 'safety' boundary. In theory it only let us go and not everyone in a five mile radius, but whoever was there was scared for life, we would appear to have no faces or bodies, just blobs. Fun right, try not.

"Father, we are here. What have you called us back for?"

"My dear, sweet, amazing, all powerful, and nearly fully grown Goddess, Jaxein. How nice it is to see you!"

"Hello to you too, Lady Tyme, I thought your people were busy keeping the star monsters at bay, that is what Zoe said last time we dream communicated. Don't they need their queen to be strong?" I should start at the beginning, Lady Tyme was my fathers 'frienimy' as you might say. She was anointed queen of the star dwellers as a way to keep them strong. She has no real power and responds to both myself, and my father. Zoe Nightshade is one of her dwellers, one whom I get along with. Now that her life is gone, she sees what she missed and wants to start again. Which is why she is being relieved of duty until I can talk to Artemis about taking her soul away from the stars, then I can bring her back to me. Not only her, but as long as I have the gods support, which yes incudes Hades, I can bring back the other spirits that are important to us winning. I mentioned them before…so yea. I hope that I can be efficient with this, because we need all the help we can get. I already know that Lady Artemis will help, and with her Apollo. They have been the only ones looking enough to see that I am not really a true Greek demigod, but a godling. They come to camp a lot now. Apollo started his own hunter group. He has sworn off having any more kids, he wants to show boys that they don't have to be broken by the Aphrodite girls, and that they have no right to break girls, they hang out with the Huntresses a lot, but it is good. They can't have 'flings' but some are asking to be released and be able to get married. Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo love this. They are bringing soul mates together, by firstly splitting them apart. Okay, whoa sorry off track there…way off track. Where was I again?

Oh yea, well, Lady Tyme is annoying, I guess I should listen to what she has to say in the meantime though…

"I have come hoping that you could help my Jaxy!"

"That is Lady Jaxein to you, and no, I am sorry but I am quite busy preparing to stop the gods from destroying each other. If you think of bringing Zoe into this though, you will regret it. She is crucial in my plan to letting us all live."

"Oh come on Jaxy-"

"Lady. Jaxein. Too. You." ahh…good ole' comrade. He really scares Lady Tyme. He has dark brown eyes that swirl with passion, hair the color of copper and gold with silver streaks. Literally, and his skin is the color of a tree's inside, a white cream that is slightly tan. He is really scary when he wants to be. Especially with his scar, well I should say scars, he has them all over. Like, on his stomach his legs, his back, his arms, and one on his face. One where I nearly killed him, it runs from his temple to his perfectly square jaw. Oh and in case you're wondering, I have just seen him in basketball shorts while training. That how I know about those scars…

"Yes master." That is what comrade is called around here. 'Master' it is kinda funny. He hates it though.

"Father, we need to get back, we were going to bed and they will wonder where we are. Please send Ever to the star dwellers to help." Ever is my best friend. She is the daughter of Aurora, twin of comrade. Her eyes though, well they are very special. They are white with blue and purple around the iris. You know how sometimes it looks like your eyes are streaked? Well that is what her blue and purple do to her eyes, and her skin is the color of winter frost, off white/blue. Her hair is a light shade of lavender, and she IS a demi god. Well that clears up who she is, and who comrade is the son of…

"Yes my daughter, I will send Ever, I thought that is what you would say, but Tyme here said different. She said you wouldn't dare send a 'pip-squeak good for nothing, lazy, slut to help her rule and give strength to her people." Now that, that got me pissed, and it got comrade doubly pissed. In an instant I had pulled my weapon, a long silver fighting pole that turned into any other weapon of choice, this time though, I kept it as it was.

"If I ever hear of you insulting LADY Ever again, I will personally rip you to pieces and use you as bait in the war, only after I bring you back from whatever death penalty that Comrade here chooses to give you, and executes himself. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes m-m-my la-la-lady."

"Good, we will be going now, Father, next time please use our empathy links. Please?"

"Ha-ha, yes Jaxe, I will."

With that both my comrade and I left in an angry cloud of black energy. When we got back to camp we found that nearly an hour had passed, and used our magic to sneak back in. when we were in our beds, we talked with our minds until I fell asleep to the sound of my best guy friend singing mentally. What a nice way to fall asleep, don't you think? The bad thing is, every time he does that, it makes me like him more, not just as a friend, but I have been harboring a crush on him ever since he had saved my life a few years back. Back when I truly saw his form. But that my friend is a story for another time.

THE COMRADE'S PROV!

She was asleep, I could think about her, yea I guess I liked her more than I wanted to admit. The thing is, even though we can read each other's minds, we can still hide information. So I can't be sure whether or not she likes me. I do know, however, that the night she saw my real form, her feelings towards me definitely changed. I can feel that much. She hates it when other girls come within five feet of me, unless I am beating them up, or invite them. Even then though, you can tell that she hates it. I know the logical answer is that she doesn't want us compromised, but the thing is, I wish that it was jealousy. I wish just once she would let her guard down just once, just enough for me to see. To see if she really does care about me the way I love her. I want; no I need to know this. I will not survive without this knowledge. Okay so maybe that is a little dramatic, but still, I need to know. I want to be able to feel her lips on mine someday, not just some 'Nobel', a family who is greatly appreciated by Chaos, that he gives them the chances to aid him. Hades, they would love more than my lips, but I will only let my guard down if I am around Ever, or Jaxe, my Jaxe.

With that I feel asleep, tired of thinking, tired of worrying. Tomorrow we would try to start recruiting, starting with the Annebeth girl and that Percy. The two who have had a very important role saving the Greeks, they were our main concern. They were our key to gaining the rest of the world's trust, their trust to protect them when the War of the Gods began.

**_Good, bad? Tell me! It is like 12:35 here, and I started around four hours ago. I got so much writers block! Ahhhhggggg! So, umm Comrade is not his name, unless I get lots of comments to keep it like that. The other of my favorite choices are- Luka, Chris, Austin, and Draco. So please comment with a name and if you want, give me an OC character to try to fit in the story. Just tell me basic info on them!_**

**_~Valkariekain, Daughter of Death_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guysss! My account says that 11 whole people have looked and maybe read my story, but no one will comment! That is just discouraging! So come on! Give a poor girl some encouragement! _**

**_~Valkariekain, Daughter of Death_**

Jaxien's prov

So there are some things you should know about other girls. They like to talk about who you like, and who they like and claim their boys. I got off to a bit of a bad start with one girl Drew. She is apparently the daughter of Aphrodite… and tried to make a move on comrade. That is not ever okay. EVER. First off, he can't a relationship unless my father allows him to be, and he would never let him date an Aphrodite 'slut'. Yeah, I know very stereotypical, but with my experience they tend to be like that. Piper is nice though. Very, very nice. You are probably wonder where this is all coming from, well it all started when I decided to tell Annebeth what was up, and she said Piper could help, and Drew happened to walk in on us.

So it went like this…

_"Annebeth, can I talk to you? It won't take long, I swear."_

_ "Umm, sure I can fit you in."_

_ We went to Zeus's fist and sat. While we were there I told her what I was really here for, and asked her if she and Percy would like to join us. They would be given immortality until the end of the war, then they would have the choice to give it up, or they could stay with us. She was very hesitant to believe me at first, but then I took her to the hall of Chaos and back. That convinced her, she said she would join us and if I showed that to Percy he would to, and then she mentioned a few others who would be more than willing to come along with us. _

_ We went straight to the 'lovey cabin' as she called it, and asked for Piper. When we found her Annebeth told her the basics and was ready to believe us before I took her to the hall. We were discussing the finer points of details when Drew walked in and asked us what we were discussing. Piper said boys, because we were talking about what boys we could, and should recruit. The mention of boys sent Drew into hyper mode, and from there it only went down…_

_ "Ohhhhhhhh! Who do you like newbie!? I have my eyes on that new boy, the one crashing in the Hermes cabin…he is really cute!"_

_ "Yeah, I guess he is cute, but I have actually been thinking about the Hunters…not many boys like girls who can flip them flat on their backs. So that is a bit of a down side..."_

_ "The Hunters? Those wanna bees? Not cool, one of my siblings became a hunter, and she is like totally an emo now. Pretty sure mum disowned her. She was sooo stupid to do that. I mean, she had potential to be, like, a Selene! That is saying something."_

_ "Oh! Do you mean Jena? I loved her! She was so nice when I met the Hunters before… she said her mom was proud of her though…"_

_ "Whatever, hey you seem to be boding well with Mr. Mysterious, tell me who does he like? You have to know by now, I've seen the way you two talk, it's like you have this giant secret that you can't wait to tell the whole world."_

_ It was at that time that Comrade__** (A/N still not his name, no one has reviewed with an answer yet!)**__ walked in. "You ladies done, I am supposed to get the heads and Jaxi here for a meeting at the large house…"_

_ "He-he, it's the big house newbie, and yea, hey when you are done with that you wanna come to the campfire with me? You could sit at my table, my mom wont care. After all she is the goddess of love…"_

_ I was ready to kill her, but that is how we ended up here…_

Comrade's prov

So I was going to get Percy, while Jaxein got to Annebeth, and on the way I saw an interesting fight, so naturally I had to step in. It ended up being about my sweet Jaxein. They were fighting over who got to ask her to the campfire. They sure did have nerve. When they saw me they pulled me in and asked who I thought would be best for her. My reply was that she planned on becoming a Huntress, nothing more, nothing less. That made them back off. After that I went to find her, and hopefully Annebeth, through our link I could tell where she was, so I went to the Aphrodite cabin. I stood outside because they were having an interesting conversation. It was clearly about me, and when who I suspect would be Drew, a girl who is obsessed with me, said she liked me, I could feel Jaxein freeze. She had instant hate of her. So Jaxein was either in love with me, or she was just too protective of me. I am hoping for the first.

After I had gone in to get them, Annebeth had taken Piper because it went with why I needed them; we went to the big house. I had said 'large house' before to sound stupid in attempt to ward off Drew, but she just laughed it off. Gods I hate her. At the big house we set up wards, so if any one tried to listen in on our meeting they would hear us talking about where to put us. We began to explain why we were really here, and why we needed their help. We occationaly got questions like 'what if we don't want to help' or 'what if we get killed, will we still be alive'. I wanted to kill myself, but unfortunately due to my mother's cooperation with Chaos when looking for children to help Jaxein, I was practically a god. Whoo, go me. Not really though.

After the meeting though, things went bad, and I mean Chaos bad.

**_So, I have major hand pain and writers block. PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! GIVE ME A GUYS NAME! ANY NAME! I WILL JUST CHOOSE MY FAV, I HATE NOT KNOWING HIS NAMMME! Okay, sorry I did freak just a little right there…but. Yea. So review, send you thought on my story. PLEASE TO THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLLLL DDDDDD! _**

**_ ~Valkariekain, Daughter of Death._**

**_P.S. sorry for it being short…I wanted to do more but yea…like I said before…hand hurts and writers block and no name for my guy. _**


End file.
